


【红茶会】In Confusion（上）

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【红茶会】In Confusion（上）

※朝耀＋米耀

※是和欢欢的联文！全程靠合欢太太carry我了！！！

 

 

“每一块新增面包的效用给拥有很少面包的人来说很大，但当他拥有的面包很多时，效用就小了……”讲台上头顶有点秃的经济学老教授还在絮絮叨叨地讲着边际递减效应。

 

无心听课的阿尔有些百无聊赖地拨弄着笔记本随意摊开了的那一页的书页角，把那个书角卷得皱皱的。他看了一眼坐在自己身边的王耀，对方正认认真真地把老教授的话记在对应的书页上。

 

啊……真无聊。

 

他一边重新试图把那个书页角捋平，一边这样想着。

 

这个位置离讲台实在是太近了。要是换成平时他那个最后一排的“佳座”，他早就打手机游戏或者闷头大睡了——但凡王耀没有给他占了一个如此备受老师关照的座位的话。他有点后悔之前问王耀借经济学作业了。他本来只是想图个方便，借来作业随手抄一下的。结果却被王耀回复了一句：“你哪里不会？我教你？”

 

……从不听课的琼斯同学当然是哪里都不会了。但他哪好意思说是因为自己从不听课，只能含含糊糊地说是因为每次到的太晚只能坐在最后排，上课都听不清。王耀又出其不意地回复了第二句：“那下次我帮你占座吧。”

 

阿尔在情感上不是一个迟钝的人。他能感觉到王耀对他有点那种意思，不然他也不会想到问他借个作业抄。尽管王耀从未明确地表达过，但是就他在班级活动时时不时瞟向他的眼神，还有在学校里偶遇时不自觉地注意自己的穿着和紧张地打招呼声等等细枝末节的东西早就暴露了他的小心思。——只是他没有戳破。

 

他又一次瞧了一眼坐在他身侧的王耀：柔软的长发老老实实地束在脑后，上身穿着一件米黄色的套头衫，下身是一条洗得有点泛白了的蓝色牛仔裤。手里抓着那种书店最畅销最普通的黑色墨水笔，对他的注视无知无觉，还在全神贯注地一边听讲一边做着笔记。

 

——虽然他的脸和身材看起来还不错，但他这个人实在是太无趣了。非要打个比喻的话，大概差不多一杯没有味道的白开水吧，令人完全提不起兴致。哦，唯二值得称道的脸上都还挂着一点微微泛青的眼袋，不用想也知道是看书学习到深夜留下的。不愧是好学生楷模了。

 

在阿尔无所事事到几乎要把那个书角秃噜下来的时候，终于等到了下课铃——他简直快无聊到窒息了。他恨不得立刻冲出教室，去外头好好呼吸一口没有任何经济学味道的新鲜空气。在阿尔飞快地把一字未动的封面花里胡哨的笔记本和笔塞进包里的时候，王耀却还拿起本子准备向老教授再请教几个问题。

 

阿尔能感觉到王耀转过头来望向他的目光——他似乎是犹豫着想要说点什么。

 

他大概也能猜到，王耀无非是想问他能不能稍等他一下，然后可以和他一起去吃个晚饭什么的。不过，他可没心思和这种无趣的乖宝宝发生点什么。

 

不等王耀开口，他已经先一步拎起了自己的包：“那我走了，下次见。”

 

果然王耀只能把原本打好的草稿从喉口又咽了下去：“……好的，下次见。”

 

 

——

 

王耀一边擦着湿漉漉的头发，一边从水汽氤氲的浴室里走出来的时候，亚瑟已经重新穿戴整齐地坐在了床边。王耀走过去，他弯下腰身有些试探性地再一次把自己柔软的嘴唇贴在亚瑟的唇上。他身上散发着的刚刚沐浴完的那点微微的热气，随着他的贴近晕染在亚瑟裸露在外的肌肤上。亚瑟还能轻易地闻到他身上沐浴露留下的浅浅的玫瑰味道的清香。

 

他弯下腰身的时候，原本盖在他的发顶的浴巾也随之滑落。他发梢的水珠滴落在亚瑟的衬衫上，晕开圆圆的小水点，

 

亚瑟几乎微不可查的皱了一下眉。不过他很快掩饰下了自己眉间的一点情绪，拿起浴巾重新盖在了王耀的发顶上，同时顺势不着痕迹地与他拉开了一点距离，嘴上说出的话却依旧带着调笑的意味：“怎么，还想再来一次？是我刚刚没能满足你吗？”

 

王耀暗示性十足地轻轻舔弄自己的嘴唇，一双漂亮得像是化了的蜂蜜一般的金色眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着他：“你觉得呢？”嗓音也像是化了的蜂蜜一样软腻。

 

“不过今天只怕没什么时间了，”他这话一出口，就看到王耀有些失望地瘪了瘪嘴，亚瑟像逗弄小猫一般安抚性地摸了摸他的脸颊，“没办法，我迟一点还有个网络会议要开。”

 

“那好吧。”王耀不情愿地妥协了。

 

亚瑟一边用浴巾帮他擦头发，一边道：“我一会儿送你回学校吧。”

 

“我们下次什么时候碰面呢？”王耀又问道。

 

“我有空的时候联系你，好吗？”

 

王耀不满地哼哼唧唧了两声：“你上次这样说完，可一个礼拜都没联系我。”

 

“那……这周五，怎么样？还是九点，在这边碰面？”

 

“你九点前有事吗？”他听见王耀的声音里带了一点小小的试探，“我们到时候不如先一起吃个晚餐？”

 

亚瑟迟疑了一下。最终他停顿了片刻，还是说道：“我可能没这么早能从公司出来。”

 

他不是没有感觉到王耀的心思的——他越来越频繁地提出与他见面的要求，并且试图在酒店、在床上以外的地方有其他的往来——王耀希望他们的关系能够在情感上更进一步，而不仅仅停留在当前的床伴关系。

 

亚瑟承认，他们的确在床上很合得来。王耀玩起来的时候很放得开，他也确实觉得很尽兴。这也是为什么他们的这段关系能够一直持续下来——他第一次在常去的酒吧里碰到王耀的时候，是王耀主动与他搭讪，并且在几段对话后大胆地发出了上床的暗示。他当时看着对方那双漂亮而充满诱惑感的眼睛，就觉得和对方一定能在床上玩得来。事实证明确实如此。

 

他以前也很少愿意和床伴有这样密切的交集。

 

但是，又该怎么说呢……

 

王耀有时候有点……太放纵自我了。

 

如果真的要正经的谈恋爱的话，他可能更喜欢性格内敛一点的。大概就是，王耀感觉更像一只漂亮但难以驯服的野猫，只适合在外头逗弄。他如果想在家里养猫的话，会想养更加温顺、体贴的家猫，它会乖乖地待在家里，不用担心它给他平添任何麻烦。

 

他其实也有心想要找个固定伴侣了。只是现在还没有合适的人选，也就不妨先接着陪王耀玩一段时间——正如他先前所说的，王耀要是单纯作为一个床伴，还是能得个高分的。

 

 

——

 

“你都不知道那个经济学课有多无聊！真的无聊到我都快要把他那秃得差不多了的脑袋上顶着几根头发都要数清楚了！你说那个老头怎么能坚持住喋喋不休三个小时的？还有那个王耀，都三个礼拜了，还在坚持每节课帮我占座……”

 

弗朗西斯有点无奈地听着好友的一连串抱怨。

 

“好啦，都到这边了，就别再谈学校里的破事儿了。”弗朗西斯一边说着，一边喊吧台服务生点单。

 

“关键是，你知道吗？——和他来杯一样的，多加点冰——我想着今天晚上没什么事，随口问了他一句晚上要不要一起出来玩，他居然拒绝了我？你敢相信？明明是他对我有意思，结果他居然拒绝我？”

 

“冷静点，阿尔，可能只是乖宝宝没有来这种地方的习惯。”

 

“我真的当时一定是脑子抽了，才会问他这种问题！”

 

“好了好了，别再说王耀了，你知道你现在三句话不离他吗？”

 

“我哪有？你这是什么意思？我对王耀那种类型的，完全、完完全全没兴趣好吗？和那种乖宝宝玩有什么意思？我还是喜欢那种脸好身材好，又能玩得开的……”

 

“其实单论脸或者身材，我觉得王耀似乎还不错？”

 

“我说你能不能别再提他了？我真的一听到他的名字就觉得心里烦。”

 

“好好好，我不提我不提，”尽管内心腹诽着明明是你先一口一个王耀的，弗朗西斯还是作了投降状并且转开了目光，接着他的目光似乎被什么吸引住了，“——你看那个怎么样，身材不错，看起来似乎也挺放得开的……”

 

阿尔循着他的目光望了过去。

 

对方正背对着他们，一时无法看见脸。

 

但是他穿着一件黑色的露背上衣，衬得他皮肤白得几乎微微泛光，能看见他裸露出来的漂亮的蝴蝶骨和相当诱人的背沟，那条性感的沟线一直延伸到他的裤腰边消失不见，令人遐想连篇。紧身裤紧紧地包裹着他的臀瓣和长腿，勾勒出贴身的线条。他坐着的姿势也能恰到好处地呈现出一个优美的腰际弧度。

 

……简直是令人看了便觉得口干舌燥的背影。

 

阿尔不由地拿起服务生刚刚在他面前放下的玻璃酒杯，无知无觉中已经啜饮了一大口。

 

就在阿尔犹豫着是看到了正脸再下手，还是就直接上去搭讪的时候——毕竟看这个背影，他感觉正面也十有八九是个美人，已经有人捷足先登了。

 

是个穿着衬衫打着领带，臂弯上还挂着西服外套的金发男人。

 

而且看起来他们似乎是相识的。

 

因为那个勾人的背影没怎么搭话便从座位上站了起来。

 

在他站起来，转身跟着那个金发男人一同离开的时候，阿尔终于看到了他的正脸。

 

他几乎把手里的酒杯打翻在桌上。

 

——这个人几个小时前还在经济学课上穿着扔到人群里就找不着的普通格子衫，比谁都认真地坐在他的旁边听着老师讲课。

 

是王耀。

 

但是似乎又不是他。

 

因为他看到他缠上去挽住了那个金发男人的胳膊，还冲着对方挑逗意味十足地眨了眨眼。长长的黑色眼睫毛暧昧地缓缓扇动。

 

他所认识的王耀，不会穿着这样的衣服出现在这样的场合，也不会用带着这样精致妆容的脸做出这样诱惑性十足的表情。

 

“那……那是……王耀吗？——你要去哪儿，阿尔？”

 

“回去了。我觉得有点无聊。”

 

“什么？你这就走了吗？我们不是才刚来……”

 

 

——

 

亚瑟从毕业工作之后就再也没有回过大学。

 

离大学最近的几次都是送王耀回宿舍的时候。不过那也都是晚上，在没什么人的时间点。白天到这儿来倒还是第一次。

 

他把车靠边停在了学校门边。从驾驶室里正好能透过车窗看到校门口往来的学生的位置。

 

现在进出校门的学生很多，因为正是下午最后一节课刚下课的时候。

 

自他们上一次碰面之后，他已经有差不多快半个月没有主动联系王耀了——明明前一次分手的时候，他还答应会在一周之内再联系他的。他上午给王耀发了一条短信，想约他今天晚上见面。可是过了几个小时都没有收到回复。

 

按照王耀那种性格，亚瑟可不觉得他会是在学校里埋头苦头到没时间看一眼手机的学生。他想大概是他太久没有主动联系，把小野猫给气毛了。

 

想来他也只能主动来学校给小家伙顺顺毛了。他送王耀回学校过几次，所以对这边倒还算熟悉。亚瑟记得他今天下午应该是有一门经济学课，大约就是这个点下课的——王耀也偶尔会提及他白天在学校里的事情。

 

但这确实非常偶尔，他甚至有时还会不自然地避开在校生活这种话题——让亚瑟不免怀疑他是不是在学校有不太愉快的经历，不过他并没有多想。他并不会过多的把这些他没必要费神的东西放在心上。老实说，他甚至非常犹豫是否有必要过来找王耀，毕竟他以前从未这样花精力去讨好过他的床伴。

 

虽然是只野猫，但是在他没有决定结束这段关系之前，大概还是值得他费心思哄一哄的。亚瑟就是怀揣着这种想法来的。

 

他有点漫不经心地在人群中搜寻王耀的身影。毕竟，他觉得，王耀应该是在人群中能被一眼认出来的那种。

 

所以，当王耀真的从他车前走过的时候，他却是几乎没有能认出他来。

 

他穿着一件非常普通的浅灰色毛衣，和一条更普通不过的磨边牛仔裤，背着一个简洁而毫无风格可言的黑色双肩包。他手上还抱着几本书——从印着烫金英文的封面上看应该是专业书，看起来完全就是一个不会离开学校区域寸步的好学生。他就连走路的姿势也是中规中矩的，走到路边的时候就乖乖地站在那儿等着人行道的红灯跳绿。混在人群里，几乎毫无辨识度。

 

当一个闯了红灯急匆匆跑来的学生一不留神撞上了他的时候，他还抱紧了自己怀里的书，非常拘谨地向对方道歉。

 

他的表情有一点儿紧张，不太自然地眨着眼睛，看起来似乎不太擅长和别人打交道的样子。

 

亚瑟透过车窗玻璃注视着他。只是看着。

 

他并没有按照原本的设想走下车去给他一个“惊喜”。

 

倒不如说，他被这样的王耀给了一个“惊喜”。

 

因为他从来没有见过这样……这样的王耀。

 

和他平时在酒吧或者酒店里碰到的他，完全不一样。

 

他有一种预感，如果这个时候他走下车，现在他眼中的这个内敛温和而乖顺的王耀又会消失不见。

 

 

————

冗长的性事止于午夜时分。王耀显然意犹未尽，他圈住准备起身亚瑟，一边用脚勾对方的腰，一边用自己灵巧的舌再度撬开对方的唇，凌乱又缠绵的星期五就这样以一个缠绵的深吻宣告结束。亚瑟看着走下床捡起衣服的王耀：未来得及整理的头发被甜腻的汗液黏在肩膀，诱人的背上印有令人浮想联翩的沟壑，浑浊的乳液顺着匀称的臀部粘在双腿间，再往上看，是微微泛红的脸颊。

 

亚瑟怎么也无法把眼前的人与下午时见到的王耀联系到一起。当时他没有选择走下车叫住王耀，而是驱车离开学校，来到他们经常碰面的酒吧，刚坐下，那封上午发出的短信终于得到回复：我去找你。他舔了舔嘴角，赶紧回复短信：

 

老地方见。

 

今晚王耀并不像之前穿着暴露的衣服，只是穿了白衬衣和短牛仔裤，还套了一件薄外套，但亚瑟还是很快就认出了他。“赶紧操我。”刚进房间，王耀就迫不及待地解开亚瑟的皮带，眼底的情欲越来越狂热，似乎要把这段时间来被忽视的不满一次性发泄出来。亚瑟当然不会扫兴，他本来就是怀念这具身体才联系王耀。

 

“我还有事，待会先走了。”

 

亚瑟看向已经清洗完毕的王耀，后者裹着浴巾就出来了，褪去原本精致的妆容后，此刻沉默不语的王耀和下午时的人倒有几分相似。王耀并不着急穿衣服，他甩开身上的浴巾，又一次爬到亚瑟身上，小猫似的伸出舌舔舐亚瑟的胸口，还不忘抖动自己的屁股勾引那已经有所动静的性物，依依不舍的模样仿佛并不想去参与刚才说的事，

 

“不是说有事吗？”亚瑟把手搭在王耀头上，十分享受对方用嘴为自己服务，满足得一顶，王耀倒也不气恼，发出了愉悦的呻吟。

 

王耀眨着眼看他，勾引的意图越发明显:“在等你挽留我啊。”亚瑟看着眼前的人，不知怎么的想起了那个令他好奇又格外陌生的王耀。简直就是两个人。他开始遐想此刻正为自己口的人是那位青涩又陌生的王耀，原始的欲望再度抬头，却在熟练的手法下射了对方一脸，劲头上来的他把王耀转过去压在身下:“那就别走了。”王耀愉悦笑着，弓身主动迎上去:

 

“那你可要狠狠地操我，别让我太早睡着啊。”

 

他们刚开始约炮那会，王耀是绝对不会和他一起过夜的。他们结束一夜的疯狂后，无论多晚，王耀都会首先提出离开，为了显得自己比较绅士，亚瑟自然会送王耀回学校，偶尔还会找个隐蔽的地方在车上再来一炮。与他的谨慎相反，即便是在外边，王耀也绝不吝啬自己的娇喘，短暂的午夜被安排得满满当当。

 

白天的他是什么样的状态呢？亚瑟眯起眼睛想，会不会和现在一样火辣，和更多的男人有来往，而他只不过是黑夜匆匆过客中的一位。随后，他又想起那个拘谨胆怯的王耀，仿佛转瞬即逝的烟花，顷刻间消失不见了。

 

清晨八点，亚瑟被一阵慌乱的动静惊醒。今天是周六，临睡前他还想过，如果时间宽裕的话，他倒是乐意陪王耀出去逛逛——也算是“补偿”之一吧，反正一直以来王耀都在找机会和他在别的地方约会。

 

他慢悠悠起身，正打算和王耀打声招呼，却发现有点不对劲：神情恐慌的王耀正裹着浴巾猫着身子寻找衣服，他似乎翻遍了床边的每一个角落，就是找不到外套在哪，急得脸颊泛红。亚瑟愣住，他走过去圈住王耀的肩膀，刚想问怎么回事，哪想对方竟然激动地推开他后退好远，张了张口，最终还是什么都没说，慌慌张张套上衣服后就要跑，也不管亚瑟是不是在叫他。

 

怎么回事？

 

亚瑟满头雾水，他来到门口捡起被遗忘的外套，在口袋里翻到了一张写有熟悉号码的纸条：“......有意思。”

 

 

——

 

阿尔不耐烦地盯着手机屏幕上的时间，他含着早已经咬破的吸管，废了好大劲才压下直接起身走人的冲动。距离他和王耀约定的时间已经过去了快半个小时，他已经点了第二杯奶茶了。本来，他并没有这么大的闲情和一个书呆子约会，但自从那晚看到那么性感的王耀后，他很不争气的做春梦了。

 

梦中，王耀还是穿着那件露背上衣，下边的紧身裤已经消失，他跨坐在他身上，嘴里还叼着刚拆包的避孕套，充在眼底的情欲让他无比兴奋。“你想操我吗？”说话间，王耀脱掉自己的上衣，露出一起一伏的诱人小肚子，“你想狠狠操我吗？”起初阿尔还有点犹豫，这可不像平日王耀会说的话，但梦中的王耀实在是太大胆了，竟然主动抬起臀压上来，还一边仰头一边发出惬意的声音，特别放荡。

 

早上醒来他看到裤裆湿了一块，连骂了好几次脏话才冷静下来，可等他清理完毕坐下来，脑海中又浮现了梦中王耀的高潮脸，吓得他又一个激灵。

 

阿尔本以为王耀是不会去酒吧这类场所，像他这种好学生应该更喜欢待在家里看书不是吗？——可那天晚上他在酒吧里看到的人的确是王耀，对方似乎变了一个人，还揽住另一个男人的手走了出去，他跟出去时，看到他们两个人正朝附近的酒店走去，很明显是去开房。

 

他有点生气，虽说他没有看清另一个男人是谁，但想到平日跟在自己身后畏畏缩缩的王耀居然还有这么不为人知的一面，而且还不属于自己，他就特别不爽。

 

难不成是因为自己总是在拒绝王耀，所以才没发现王耀还有这么放荡的时候吗？这么想着阿尔主动和王耀提出了约会的提议，王耀当然接受。

 

然而现在他都没有等到人。阿尔刚想自己不会被放鸽子吧，就远远地看到王耀急匆匆地赶来。披头发，短衬衫，紧身短裤，勉强及格，也对，又不是在酒吧见面，总不可能要求人家又穿那种暴露的衣服。阿尔收回自己不耐烦的表情，露出了难得的笑容：“你终于来了。”

 

“对、对不起，我遇到了一点事耽搁了......”王耀坐下后紧张地揪住自己的衣角，阿尔仔细观察着王耀面部表情的变化，举手为王耀点了一杯奶茶。王耀有些受宠若惊，他接过奶茶咕噜下肚，阿尔故作不在乎往其他方向看，直到王耀放下手中的奶茶，才凑过去在王耀耳边说了什么，王耀听完后满脸通红，根本不敢抬头看阿尔。

 

“可以吗？”阿尔抓住王耀紧张到颤抖的手，并没有等王耀的回复就用嘴蹭王耀的耳朵，王耀不适应地别开脸，却也没有反感阿尔的亲近，阿尔心想应该有戏，又问道：“好不好嘛？”

 

“好......”好一会后阿尔才听到王耀压得低低的声音。

 

阿尔狡猾一笑：“去我家吧。”

 

我想和你做爱。

 

如果不是因为王耀本身就对阿尔有意思，那么阿尔在说出这句话时王耀早就离开亦或者泼他一脸奶茶了。可现在他不仅没有被泼奶茶，还成功地把王耀拐到家里，拽进卧室，压在床上。

 

王耀的身材和预想中的一样好。这一点阿尔早就有所察觉了，如今亲眼瞧到不由得暗自在心底吹了声口哨，虽然他对王耀并没有感情上的想法，但这幅身体的确是很诱人，爽快来一发是很值得的。王耀似乎经不起前戏的挑逗，阿尔不过刚扒下他的衣服，王耀就害羞地遮住了眼睛，身体僵硬到让阿尔的兴致减了不少。

 

阿尔含了一口摆在床头旁的果汁，接着俯身往王耀嘴里送，平时他是不用这种东西的，但看到王耀这个状态，不加点调料他自己也会不爽，在果汁起效前，他拉开抽屉，拿出早就准备好的避孕套，王耀从手缝中看到这一幕，脸上又通红几分，却也没有逃开。

 

“那我就进去了。”

 

阿尔没有等王耀反应过来就狠狠插了进去，动作粗暴到王耀难受得喊了两声，阿尔伸手揉了揉王耀的脸颊以示安慰，身下却没有慢下来的打算，王耀被撞得娇喘连连，撩人的腰肢勾起完美的弧度。

 

哼，装清纯。阿尔眯着眼打量王耀屁股上不属于自己留下的痕迹，心底的冷意达到了最高，他本以为之前的猜想是自己的错觉，如今一看是真的：王耀的确还有另一个面孔。当然，他并没有停下来，虽然他对身下这个木头脑袋并没有太大的想法，但身体上的契合还是很爽的。

 

为什么你不用那副面孔面对我呢？这么想着阿尔把王耀的腿张到最大，毫不留情地再次闯入。

 

——

 

亚瑟平日很少和自己的表弟阿尔弗雷德联系，上一次还是姨妈拜托他帮这个刚入学的表弟找一间房子，他们才简单通话聊了几句，无非就是交代房间地址。他提着装有王耀外套的衣服打开阿尔的房间门，又一次拿出原本放在口袋中的纸条，上边写着的是阿尔的手机号码和签名。

 

这一切应该不是巧合，亚瑟对比了好几次手机号码后，决定过来问一问：当然，他来之前有发过短信，只不过一直没有得到回复，他就直接过来了。

 

只有卧室里传来了动静，亚瑟不傻，他知道里边的人正在坐什么，倒也不慌不忙坐下，打开了电脑。过了一会，卧室门终于打开，阿尔提着裤子就走了出来，他看到客厅里多了一个正在办公的男人，眉毛一挑，这才想起来自己还有一个素未谋面的表哥，自己现在住的房子还是这个表哥帮忙准备的，于是他不好意思笑笑，打了个招呼，却总觉得有什么地方不对劲。

 

“最近住的还习惯吗？”

 

阿尔这才看清亚瑟的脸，脸色瞬间变了：这不就是那晚和王耀离开的人吗？

 

亚瑟并不清楚自己的表弟为什么会露出这种奇怪的表情，不就是正好撞见了他和别人做爱吗？同为男人他能够理解这种行为，反正又不关他的事——

 

正当他准备翻出王耀的照片问阿尔是否认识这个人时，卧室的门又一次被打开了：“阿尔......你有没有看到......”熟悉的声音，但是语调又不太一样。和平时的强烈不同，躲在门后的那个人似乎还没有从刚才激烈的性事中回过神，眼神迷离，看起来软绵绵的。

 

亚瑟愣住。

 

同样迷茫的阿尔也看向了王耀，三人就这么对峙着。

 

亚瑟不确定地开口：“......王耀？”话音刚落，王耀就激动地把门关上，留下阿尔和亚瑟尴尬对视好久。


End file.
